The present invention relates to the production of novel synthetic immunogens related to the hepatitis C virus core, E1, E2 and NS3 regions and to the use thereof in the production of vaccines, therapeutic agents and the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to polypeptide compositions containing HCV core, E1, E2 and NS3 T cell determinants.
In the few years since its discovery, Hepatitis C virus (HCV) has been shown to be a major cause of acute and chronic liver disease. HCV is a single-stranded RNA virus with a genome of approximately 9400 nucleotides that consists of a 5xe2x80x2 untranslated region (5xe2x80x2UR) of 341 nucleotides which precedes a single large open reading frame encoding a precursor polyprotein of about 3010 amino acids (Kato et al., 1990). The genetic organization of the viral genome is related to that of flavi-and pestiviruses, with the putative structural proteins located in the N-terminal region and a variety of non structural proteins located at the C-terminal end of the polyprotein. The structural proteins are the core protein (C, amino acids 1-191) followed by the putative envelope proteins E1 (amino acids 192-383) and E2/NS1 (amino acids 384-746). The terms E2 and NS1 are often used interchangeably. Another form of E2 is composed of amino acids 384 to 809 and a third form is associated with NS2. The non structural proteins are NS2, NS3, NS4 and NS5, of which at least NS4 and NS5 have been shown to be further processed into NS4A, NS4B, NS5A, and NS5B.
Structural analysis of HCV genomes revealed the existence of different genotypes that have been classified into types and subtypes (Stuyver et al., 1993). The sequence diversities are distributed along the whole genome including the 5xe2x80x2 untranslated region. The highest sequence variability has been observed in the NS2 and 3xe2x80x2 untranslated regions, and in the putative envelope regions encoding the E1 and E2 proteins. The core, NS3, and certain regions of the NS4 proteins displayed markedly less diversity (Okamoto et al., 1992).
Soon after the discovery of HCV, immunoassays for the detection of circulating antibodies against HCV proteins became widely available. These tools have led to an explosive increase of the knowledge in the field of the human humoral immune response to HCV in different conditions. Once it was demonstrated that HCV was the major cause of posttransfusional non-A, non-B hepatitis, the search for antibodies to HCV was added to the safety screening panel of blood products. This procedure not only increased the safety of blood transfusions but also enhanced the knowledge of the epidemiology of the virus. The fact that HCV is responsible for a large proportion of chronic hepatic infections in which blood transfusion or parenteral inoculation are excluded remains a major challenge for further epidemiological studies. The widespread use of the assays for the detection of antibodies to HCV has also led to the recognition of the regions with humoral antigenicity of the virus. The relationship between the kinetics and magnitude of the humoral immune response to the different proteins of HCV and the course and outcome of the disease remains to be established.
The immune response to viral antigens is almost entirely T cell dependent. T cells are required both for antibody production and for some cytotoxic reactions. HCV-encoded proteins are immunogenic not only at the B cell level, but also at the T cell level.
Studies describing the cellular immune response to HCV are scarce. Lin et al. (1993) describe candidate T cell epitopes within absolutely conserved regions of HCV gene obtained by means of a computer search revealing a large number of potential T cell epitopes. It has also been reported that peripheral blood cell monocytes (PBMC) from HCV-infected individuals proliferate in response to HCV recombinant proteins and that peripheral responses to core protein correlate with a benign course of infection (Botarelli et al., 1993). In the liver of patients with chronic HCV infection HCV-specific, HLA class I- restricted cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTL) have been identified and cloned that recognize epitopes in E1 and NS2 proteins. These investigators have mainly focused on obtaining T cell clones from individual patients, and on the localization of the immunoreactive domain for the single CTL clones. Such studies led to the discovery of the epitope ASRCWVAM (aa 235-242) (SEQ ID NO:167) (in the aminoterminal part of the E1 protein, and of the epitope LMALTLSPYYKRY (aa 826-838) (SEQ ID NO:168) from the NS2 region (Koziel et al., 1992). In patients with chronic HCV hepatitis intrahepatic CD4+ T cells which specifically recognized the NS4 protein of HCV were observed. The clonotype of these T lymphocytes was not detectable in the PBMC from these subjects (Minutello et al., 1993). These studies demonstrate that in patients with HCV hepatitis, HCV-specific T lymphocytes can be isolated from the infected liver and the peripheral blood. Their role in the pathogenesis of the liver damage in HCV hepatitis and their relevance for the clearance or persistence of the virus remains to be established.
Although neutralization of certain viral infections is possible by humoral immunity only, most microbiological agents can only be cleared from the host with the aid of cellular immunity. Even when the neutralizing capacity of circulating antibodies is established in certain infections, T helper cell activity is generally required to allow B cells to produce the required levels of circulating antibodies, for achievement of neutralization and clearance of the infectious agent. However, certain infectious agents can only be neutralized by means of cellular immunity.
In the case of hepatitis C virus, it can be anticipated that T cell immunity may be required for clearance of the virus, since most patients enter into a chronic course of the disease, and since most patients infected with HCV have developed humoral immunity to most of the HCV antigens which can be employed for diagnosis of HCV infection, as described in patent applications no. EP-A-0 318 216, EP-A-0 388 232, EP-A-0 442 394, EP-A-0 484 787, EP-A-0 489 968. However, most of the antibody-positive patients have not been able to clear the virus from the circulation since they remain HCV-PCR positive and, consequently, the detected antibodies have not been protective neither sufficient to neutralize the virus. Possibly, antibodies to other epitopes which are currently not included in HCV diagnostic assays may be capable of neutralizing HCV infection. Such epitopes may be located on the viral membrane proteins E1 and E2, but protection against a wide range of different HCV species may be hampered by the hypervariability of HCV envelope regions.
The aim of the present invention is to provide T cell stimulating polypeptides and peptides derived from the HCV structural and NS3 regions.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide T cell stimulating polypeptides and peptides as defined above for use in the preparation of an HCV immunogenic composition.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide T cell stimulating peptides or polypeptides derived from the core region, the E1 region, the E2 region, or the NS3 region of HCV.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide T cell stimulating peptides or polypeptides from HCV as specified above which contain either T helper cell (CD4+) epitopes and/or CTL (CD8+) epitopes.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide recombinant polypeptides containing the same.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide therapeutic as well as prophylactic compositions comprising the same.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide prophylactic or therapeutic compositions comprising said polypeptides.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide methods for preventing or treating HCV infection based on the same.
More particularly, the present invention describes a polypeptide of about 8 to about 100 amino acids comprising or consisting of at least 8 contiguous amino acids selected from the core and/or E1 and/or E2 and/or NS3 regions of the HCV polyprotein, with said contiguous amino acids containing a T-cell stimulating epitope, and provided that said polypeptide is different from any: known T cell epitope containing HCV peptide or polypeptide described from any of the above-mentioned regions. The latter known HCV polypeptides and peptides are described for screening for B cell epitopes. Such polypeptides and peptides are for instance mentioned in EP-A-0 318 216, EP-A-0 388 232, EP-A-0 442 394, EP-A-0 484 787, EP-A-0 489 968, WO 92/22571, Lesniewski et al., 1993; Weiner et al., 1993; etc. The content of these applications is hereby incorporated by reference.
Even more particularly, the present invention relates to the use of polypeptides as described above for the preparation of an HCV immunogenic composition.
The expression xe2x80x9cHCV immunogenic compositionxe2x80x9d refers to the prevention or treatment of HCV infection.
Preferentially said polypeptide is different from RALAHGVRVLEDG, RMAWDMM, PTDCFRKHP, YPYRLWH, GKSTKVP, PSVAAT, IGTVLDQAE, AVAYYR, ASRCWVAM and TGDFDSVID (SEQ ID NOs: 169-178, respectively).
The term xe2x80x9cHCV polyproteinxe2x80x9d refers to any HCV polyprotein disclosed in the art and is reviewed in Okamoto et al. 1992, such as the type 1a HCV polyprotein of the HC-J1 isolate, such as the HCV polyprotein of the type 2a HC-J6 isolate (Okamoto et al., 1991), the type 2b HC-J8 isolate (Okamoto et al., 1992). According to this definition, any variation already observed within any of the described regions of HCV is to be considered as part of a the definition of HCV polyprotein. For example, numerous types and subtypes are disclosed in Bukh et al., 1993, Bukh et al., 1994, Stuyver et al., 1993a, Stuyver et al., 1993b, Stuyver et al., 1994a, Stuyver et al., 1994c. Moreover, conservative substitutions may be introduced in these HCV polyproteins according to the present invention. The term xe2x80x9cconservative substitutionxe2x80x9d as used herein denotes that one amino acid residue has been replaced by another, biologically similar residue. Examples of conservative substitutions include the substitution of one hydrophobic residue such as isoleucine, valine, leucine or methionine for another, or the substitution of one polar residue for another such as between arginine and lysine, between glutamic and aspartic acids or between glutamine and asparagine and the like. The term xe2x80x9cconservative substitutionxe2x80x9d also includes the use of a substituted amino acid in place of an unsubstituted parent amino acid provided that antibodies raised to such a polypeptide also immunoreact with the corresponding polypeptide having the unsubstituted amino acid.
The term xe2x80x9cantibodyxe2x80x9d refers to a molecule that is a member of a family of glycosylated proteins called immunoglobulins, which can specifically combine with an antigen.
The word xe2x80x9cantigenxe2x80x9d has been used historically to designate an entity that is bound by an antibody, and also to designate the entity that induces the production of the antibody. More current usage limits the meaning of antigen to that entity bound by an antibody, while the word xe2x80x9cimmunogenxe2x80x9d is used for the entity that induces antibody production. Where an entity discussed herein is both immunogenic and antigenic, reference to it as either an immunogen or antigen will typically be made according to its intended utility.
The term xe2x80x9ccorrespondsxe2x80x9d in its various grammatical forms as used in relation to peptide sequences means the peptide described plus or minus up to three amino acid residues at either or both of the amino- and carboxy-termini and containing only conservative substitutions in particular amino acid residues along the polypeptide sequence.
xe2x80x9cEpitopexe2x80x9d refers to that portion of a molecule that is specifically bound by a T cell antigen receptor or an antibody combining site.
The term xe2x80x9cimmunoreactxe2x80x9d in its various forms means binding between an antigen as a ligand and a molecule containing an antibody combining site such as a Fab portion of a whole antibody.
The expression xe2x80x9cT-cell stimulating epitopexe2x80x9d or T cell epitope according to the present invention refers to an epitope capable of stimulating T-cells. A T-cell stimulating epitope may be selected according to the present invention by monitoring the lymphoproliferative response (as detailed in the Examples section) towards polypeptides containing in their amino acid sequence at least 8 contiguous amino acids derived from the core, and/or the E1, and/or the E2, and/or the NS3 region of any HCV polyprotein. Said lymphoproliferative response may be measured by either a T-helper assay comprising in vitro stimulation of PMBC from patients with hepatitis C infection with varying concentrations of peptides to be tested for T-cell stimulating activity and counting the amount of radiolabelled thymidine uptake. Said lymphoproliferative response may also be measured by means of a CTL assay measuring the lytic activity of cytotoxic cells using 51Cr release. Proliferation is considered positive when the stimulation index (mean cpm of antigen-stimulated cultures/mean cpm of controle cultures) is more than 1, preferably more than 2, most preferably more than 3. In order to select a T-cell stimulating epitope containing peptide, the results of these lymphoproliferative assays are compared and immunodominant T-cell epitope containing polypeptides or peptides are selected. The results of the lymphoproliferative assays against certain peptides may also be compared between clinical non-responders and responders to Interferon-xcex1 treatment. The lymphoproliferative response towards a series of synthetic, overlapping peptides representing the HCV core, E1 and E2/NS1 sequences and a recombinant NS3 protein was monitored in 32 patients with chronic HCV hepatitis as disclosed in the Examples section of the present invention.
Consequently, the present invention represents a selection of immunodominant T cell epitopes from a series of antigens covering the core, E1, E2 and NS3 regions. From the examples section, it is clear that not only peptide pools 2 and 3 and peptides NS1-5*and NS1-7*but also, pools 4, 5, 6 and 9 and NS3, reacted frequently with hepatitis C patients (Table 4) while infrequent reactivity could only be observed in normal controls with the same polypeptides (Table 5). It is obvious from the data presented in Table 4 that large areas of the HCV structural region, such as pool 1 (amino acids 5-72) and pools 7 and 8 (amino acids 427-578) show little reactivity with T cells of infected patients, even with patients with a response to IFN-xcex1 treatment. Most strikingly, however, it was found that while the dominant B cell response to hepatitis C in general is located to the core aminoterminus (see also Table 3), the dominant T cell response is directed towards the core carboxyterminal region (see Table 4). In the literature, ample evidence can be found that the core carboxyterminal half contains little or no B cell-reactive epitopes. Based on the present invention, it may be desirable to yet include for instance parts of the core carboxyterminal region (spanning amino acids 73-176) into prophylactic or therapeutic vaccine compositions.
The words xe2x80x9cpolypeptidexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpeptidexe2x80x9d are used interchangeably throughout the specification and designate a linear series of amino acids connected one to the other by peptide bonds between the alpha-amino and carboxy groups of adjacent amino acids. Polypeptides can be a variety of lengths, either in their natural (uncharged) forms or in forms which are salts, and either free of modifications such as glycosylation, side chain oxidation, or phosphorylation or containing these modifications. It is well understod in the art that amino acid sequences contain acidic and basic groups, and that the particular ionization state exhibited by the peptide is dependent on the pH of the surrounding medium when the protein is in solution, or that of the medium from which it was obtained if the protein is in solid form. Also included in the definition are proteins modified by additional substituents attached to the amino acids side chains, such as glycosyl units, lipids, or inorganic ions such as phosphates, as well as modifications relating to chemical conversions of the chains, such as oxidation of sulfhydryl groups. Thus, xe2x80x9cpolypeptidexe2x80x9d or its equivalent terms is intended to include the appropriate amino acid sequence referenced, subject to those of the foregoing modifications which do not destroy its functionality.
The polypeptides of the invention, and particularly the shorter peptides amongst them, can be prepared by classical chemical synthesis. The synthesis can be carried out in homogeneous solution or in solid phase.
For instance, the synthesis technique in homogeneous solution which can be used is the one described by Houbenweyl in the book entitled xe2x80x9cMethode der organischen chemiexe2x80x9d (Method of organic chemistry) edited by E. Wunsh, vol. 15-I et II. THIEME, Stuttgart 1974.
The polypeptides of the invention can also be prepared in solid phase according to the methods described by Atherton and Shepard in their book entitled xe2x80x9cSolid phase peptide synthesisxe2x80x9d (IRL Press, Oxford, 1989).
The polypeptides according to this invention can also be prepared by means of recombinant DNA techniques as documented below.
The polypeptides or peptides according to the present invention may, as specified above, vary in lenght. The peptides according to the invention contain at least 3, preferably at least 4, 5, 6, 7, most preferably however al least 8 contiguous HCV amino acids. Preferred lengths of peptides are 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, or more (for instance 15, 20, 25, 30, etc.) amino acid residues. The polypeptides of the present invention may be up till 150 to 200 amino acids long, but are preferably less than 100 amino acids.
Further contemplated according to the present invention is a polypeptide as defined above, comprising or consisting of at least 8 contiguous amino acids selected from the region comprised between amino acids 73 to 176 in the core region of HCV, between amino acids 192 to 234 and 243 to 392 of the E1 region of HCV, between amino acids 397 and 428 and amino acids 571 to 638 of the E2 region of HCV, or between amino acids 1188 to 1463 of the NS3 region of HCV, and with said contiguous amino acids containing a T-cell stimulating epitope, and provided that said polypeptide is different from any known T cell epitope containing HCV peptide or polypeptide described from any of the above-mentioned regions. The latter known HCV polypeptides and peptides are described for screening for B cell epitopes.
Even more particularly, the present invention relates to the use of polypeptides as described above for the preparation of an HCV immunogenic composition.
The expression xe2x80x9ccomprised between amino acids X to Yxe2x80x9d includes the amino acid X and the amino acid Y.
The numbering of the HCV polyprotein used in the present invention refers to the numbering as used for the HCV-J isolate according to Kato et al., 1990. All other HCV isolates known in the art may be aligned to this sequence to obtain the referred HCV polyprotein numbering for each individual HCV isolate. For instance, it is known that type 2 isolates can contain 4 extra codons/amino acids in their E2 sequence, while type 3 sequences have an insertion of 2 amino acids compared to type 1 sequences. The Examples section of the present invention describes T cell epitopes in, amongst other regions of the HCV structural region: the carboxyterminal region of the core protein (aa 73-176), amino acids 192 to 383 of the E1 region, amino acids 397 and 428 and amino acids 571 to 638 of the E2 region, amino acids 1188 to 1463 of the NS3 region. Groups of peptides covering parts of the structural proteins core and E2, and covering the complete E1 protein, as well as a recombinant NS3 protein have been studied. Peptides were tested as group 1 (aa 5-80), group 2 (aa 73-140), group 3 (aa 133-200), group 4 (aa 193-260), group 5 (aa 253-332), group 6 (325-392), group 7 (aa 427-494), group 8 (aa 487-578), and group 9 (aa 571-638) as shown in Table 1. Recombinant NS3 encompassed amino acids 1188 to 1463 of the isolate IG8309, belonging to the 1b subtype group of HCV.
The T cell response to the group 3 peptides, as well as to the individual peptides NS1-7* and NS1-5*shows a statistically relevant correlation with a decrease in alanine aminotransferase (ALT) and viral RNA levels, which are generally accepted to indicate a more benign course of the disease. A correlation between response to a recombinant HCV core protein and a more benign course of the disease has been described by Botarelli et al. 1993. However, no epitopes have been mapped nor has the sequence and exact position of the recombinant core protein been described in Botarelli et al., 1993. In the present invention, a similar T cell response has been observed to the group 2 peptides (aa 73-140) both in patients responding to IFN-xcex1 and in patients non-responding to the same. On the contrary, T cell reactivity to the group 3 peptides (aa 133-200) was observed in responders to interferon-xcex1 and differed from the T cell reactivity observed to this region in non-responders to IFN-xcex1 treatment. Furthermore, after investigating the reactivity of individual peptides from groups 2 and 3, this specific response correlating with a more benign course of HCV infection, could be further mapped to specific individual peptides termed CORE 23, CORE 25, and CORE 27. Peptide CORE 19, belonging to the group 2 peptides, was also recognized by some of the responders to IFN-xcex1 treatment (see FIG. 1).
The present invention thus also contemplates a polypeptide as defined above comprising or consisting of at least 8 to about 104 contiguous amino acids selected from the region comprised between amino acids 73 to 176, more particularly comprising or consisting of 8 to about 68 contiguous amino acids selected from the region comprised between amino acids 109 to 176 in the core region of HCV characterized by the following sequences:
NH2-GX1X2WX3X4PGX5PWPLYX6NX7GX8GX9AGWLLSPRGSRPX10WGX11-X12DPRX13X14SRNX15GX16VIDTX17TCGX18ADLX19X20YIPX21X22G-X23PX24GGX25X26X27X28LX29HGVRX30X31X32DGX33NX34X35TGN-X26PGCSFSI-COOH (SEQ ID NO 58, spanning positions 73 to 176)
wherein X1 represents R or K, X2 represents A, S or T, X3 represents A or G, X4 represents Q, K or R, X5 represents Y or H, X6 represents G or A, X7 represents E or K, X8 represents C, M or L, X9 represents W or L, X10 represents S, N, T, D or H, X11 represents P or Q, X12 represents N or T, X13 represents R or H, X14 represents R or K, X15 represents L or V or F, X16 represents K or R, X17 represents L or I, X18 represents F or L, X19 represents M or I, X20 represents G or E, X21 represents L or V or I, X22 represents V or L, X23 represents A or G, X24 represents L, V, or I, X25 represents A or V, X26 represents A or S, X27 represents R or A, X28 represents A or T or E, X29 represents A or E, X30 represents V or A or L, X31 represents L or V or I, X32 represents E or G, X33 represents V or I, and X34 represents F or Y, X35 represents A or P, X36 represents L or I, and,
NH2-X11X12DPRX13X14SRNX15GX16VIDTX17TCGX18ADLX19X20YIPX21X22G-X23PX24GGX25X26X27X28LX29HGVRX30X31X32DGX33NX34X35TGN-X36PGCSFSI-COOH (SEQ ID NO 48, spanning positions 109 to 176)
wherein said contiguous amino acids containing a T-cell stimulating epitope, and provided that said polypeptide is different from any known T cell epitope containing HCV peptide or polypeptide described from any of the above-mentioned regions. The latter known HCV polypeptides and peptides are described for screening for B cell epitopes,
X11 to X36 having the meanings above-mentioned.
It is to be underlined that in the present text, X1, X2, X3, X4, X5, X6, X7, X8, X9, X10, X11, X12, X13, X14, X15, X16, X17, X18, X19, X20, X21, X22, X23, X24, X25, X26, X27, X28, X29, X30, X31, X32, X33, X34, X35, X36 have always the same meaning as the one which is defined for SEQ ID NO 58.
Preferentially said polypeptide is different from RALAHGVRVLEDG (SEQ ID NO:179) spanning positions 149 to 161 of the core region of HCV.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a polypeptide as defined above comprising or consisting of at least 8 to about 76 contiguous amino acids selected from the regions comprised between amino acids 73 to 148, or comprising or consisting of 8 to about 15 contiguous amino acids selected from the region comprised between amino acids 162 to 176, or comprising or consisting of 8 to about 16 contiguous amino acids selected from the region comprised between amino acids 129 to 144 in the core region of HCV characterized by the following sequences:
NH2-GX1X2WX3X4PGX5PWPLYX6NX7GX8GX9AGWLLSPRGSRPX10WGX11-X12DPRX13X14SRNX15GX16VIDTX17TCGX18ADLX19X20YIPX21X22G-X23PX24GGX25X26-COOH (SEQ ID NO 59, spanning positions 73 to 148), NH2-X33NX34X35TGNX36PGCSFSI-COOH (SEQ ID NO 60, spanning positions 162 to 176), and,
NH2GX18ADLX19X20YIPX21X22GX23PX24 (SEQ ID NO 61, spanning positions 129 to 149). Particularly preferred is peptide ALMGYIPLV (SEQ ID NO 163).
Even more particularly, the present invention relates to the use of polypeptides as described above for the preparation of an HCV immunogenic composition.
The present invention thus also contemplates a polypeptide as defined above comprising or consisting of at least 8 to about 44 contiguous amino acids selected from the region comprised between amino acid positions 133 to 176 of the core region of HCV:
NH2-LX19X20YIPX21X22GX23PX24GGX25X26X27X28LX29HGVRX30X31X32DGX33NX34X35TGN-X36PGCSFSI-COOH (SEQ ID NO 50), and more particularly selected from peptide LMGYIPLVGAPLGGAARALAHGVRVLEDGVNYAT GNLPGCSFSI (SEQ ID NO 67),
and with said contiguous amino acids containing a T-cell stimulating epitope, and provided that said polypeptide is different from any known T cell epitope containing HCV peptide or polypeptide described from any of the above-mentioned regions. The latter known HCV polypeptides and peptides are described for screening for B cell epitopes.
Even more particularly, the present invention relates to the use of polypeptides as described above for the preparation of an HCV immunogenic composition.
The present invention thus also contemplates a polypeptide as defined above comprising or consisting of at least 8 to about contiguous amino acids selected from the region comprised between amino acid positions 157 to 176 of the core region of HCV:
NH2-X30X31X32DGX33NX34X35TGNX36PGCSFSI-COOH (SEQ ID NO 51),
and more particularly selected from VLEDGVNYATGNLPGCSFSI (SEQ ID NO 13=peptide CORE 27) or VLEDIVNYATGNLPGCSFSI (SEQ ID NO 73), and with said contiguous amino acids containing a T-cell stimulating epitope, and provided that said polypeptide is different from any known T cell epitope containing HCV peptide or polypeptide described from any of the above-mentioned regions. The latter known HCV polypeptides and peptides are described for screening for B cell epitopes. Preferentially said peptides are further chosen from the following list of peptides:
NH2-GX33NX34X35TGNX36-COOH (SEQ ID NO 74),
NH2-X33NX34X35TGNX36-COOH (SEQ ID NO 75),
NH2-NX36PGCSFSI-COOH (SEQ ID NO 76) and
NH2-X36PGCSFSI-COOH (SEQ ID NO 77). Particularly preferred peptides include: GVNYATGNL (SEQ ID NO 78), GVNYATGNL (SEQ ID NO 79), NLPGCSFSI (SEQ ID NO 80) and LPGCSFSI (SEQ ID NO 81).
Even more particularly, the present invention relates to the use of polypeptides as described above for the preparation of an HCV immunogenic composition.
The present invention thus also contemplates a polypeptide as defined above comprising or consisting of at least 8 to about 20 contiguous amino acids selected from the region comprised between amino acid positions 145 to 164 of the core region of HCV:
NH2-GGX25X26X27X28LX29HGVRX30X31X32DGX33NX34-CCOOH (SEQ ID NO 52),
and more particularly selected from GGAARALAHGVRVLEDGVNY (SEQ ID NO 12=peptide CORE 25) or GGVAARALAHGVRVLEDGVNY (SEQ ID NO 118), and with said contiguous amino acids containing a T-cell stimulating epitope, and provided that said polypeptide is different from any known T cell epitope containing HCV peptide or polypeptide described from any of the above-mentioned regions. The latter known HCV polypeptides and peptides are described for screening for B cell epitopes. Prefererntially said peptides according to the invention are chosen from the following list of peptides:
NH2-X28LX29HGVRX30X31-COOH (SEQ ID NO 82), NH2-LX29HGVRX30X31-COOH (SEQ ID NO 83), NH2-GVRX30X31X32DGX33-COOH (SEQ ID NO 84),
NH2-VRX30X31X32DGX33-COOH (SEQ ID NO 85),
NH2-RX30X31X32DGX33NX34-COOH (SEQ ID NO 86), and
NH2-X30X31X32DGX33NX34-COOH (SEQ ID NO 87).
Particularly preferred peptides include: ALAHGVRVL (SEQ ID NO 88), LAHGVRVL (SEQ ID NO 89), VRVLEDGV (SEQ ID NO 90), RVLEDGV (SEQ ID NO 91), VLEDGVNY (SEQ ID NO 92), and LEDGVNY (SEQ ID NO 93).
Even more particularly, the present invention relates to the use of polypeptides as described above for the preparation of an HCV immunogenic composition.
The present invention thus also contemplates a polypeptide as defined above comprising or consisting of at least 8 to about 20 contiguous amino acids selected from the region comprised between amino acid positions 133 to 152 of the core region of HCV:
NH2-LX19X20YIPX21X22GX23PX24GGX25X26X27X28LX29-COOH (SEQ ID NO 53),
and more particularly selected from LMGYIPLVGAPLGGAARALA (SEQ ID NO 11=peptide CORE 23), and provided that said polypeptide is different from any known T cell epitope containing HCV peptide or polypeptide described from any of the above-mentioned regions. The latter known HCV polypeptides and peptides are described for screening for B cell epitopes. Preferentially said peptides according to the invention are chosen from the following list of peptides:
NH2-LX19X20YIPX21X22GX23PX24GGX25-COOH (SEQ ID NO 62),
NH2-X19X20YIPX21X22GX23PX24GGX25-COOH (SEQ ID NO 63),
NH2-YIPX21X22GX23PX24-COOH (SEQ ID NO 64),
NH2-IPX21X22GX23PX24-COOH (SEQ ID NO 65),
NH2-X21X22GX23PX24GGX25-COOH (SEQ ID NO 66), and
NH2-X22GX23PX24GGX25-COOH (SEQ ID NO 68). Prefered peptides chosen from this list include:
LMGYIPLV (SEQ ID NO 69), MGYIPLV (SEQ ID NO 70), YIPLVGAPL (SEQ ID NO 71), IPLVGAPL (SEQ ID NO 72), LVGAPLGGA (SEQ ID NO 94), and VGAPLGGA (SEQ ID NO 95).
Even more particularly, the present invention relates to the use of polypeptides as described above for the preparation of an HCV immunogenic composition.
The present invention thus also contemplates a polypeptide as defined above comprising or consisting of at least 8 to about 20 contiguous amino acids selected from the region comprised between amino acid positions 109 to 128 of the core region of HCV:
NH2-X11X12DPRX13X14SRNX15GX16VIDTX17TC-COOH (SEQ ID NO 54),
and more particularly selected from PTDPRRRSRNLGKVIDTLTC (SEQ ID NO 9=peptide CORE 19), and provided that said polypeptide is different from any known T cell epitope containing HCV peptide or polypeptide described from any of the above-mentioned regions. The latter known HCV polypeptides and peptides are described for screening for B cell epitopes. Preferentially said peptides according to the present invention are chosen from the following peptides:
NH2-NX15GX16VIDTX17-COOH (SEQ ID NO 96) or
NH2-X15GX16VIDTX17-COOH (SEQ ID NO 97). Preferential peptides are for instance NLGKVIDTL (SEQ ID NO 98) and LGKVIDTL (SEQ ID NO 117).
Even more particularly, the present invention relates to the use of polypeptides as described above for the preparation of an HCV immunogenic composition.
The present invention thus also contemplates a polypeptide as defined above comprising or consisting of at least 8 to about 20 contiguous amino acids selected from the region comprised between amino acid positions 73 to 92 of the core region of HCV: NH2-GX1X2WX3X4PGX5PWPLYX6NX7GX8G-COOH (SEQ ID NO 99), and more particularly selected from GRTWAQPGYPWPLYGNEGCG (SEQ ID NO 6=peptide CORE 13), and provided that said polypeptide is different from any known T cell epitope containing HCV peptide or polypeptide described from any of the above-mentioned regions. The latter known HCV polypeptides and peptides are described for screening for B cell epitopes. Preferred peptides according to the present invention include for instance peptides further selected from:
NH2-X2WX3X4PGX5PW-COOH (SEQ ID NO 100) and NH2-WX3X4PGX5PW-COOH (SEQ ID NO 101), such as the peptides: TWAQPGYPW (SEQ ID NO 102) and WAQPGYPW (SEQ ID NO 103).
Even more particularly, the present invention relates to the use of polypeptides as described above for the preparation of an HCV immunogenic composition.
The present invention thus also contemplates a polypeptide as defined above comprising or consisting of at least 8 contiguous amino acids selected from the region comprised between amino acids 192 to 234 and 243 to 392 of HCV, more particularly selected from the region comprised between amino acids 192 to 234 and 243 to 383 in the E1 region of HCV characterized by the following sequences:
NH2-YQVRNSTGLYHVTNDCPNSSIVYEAHDAILHTPGCVPCVREGN (SEQ ID NO 164, spanning positions 192 to 234), and,
TPTVATTRDGKLPATQLRRHIDLLVGSATLCSALYVGDLCGSVQLFTFSPRRHWTTQGCNCS IYPGHITGHRMAWDMMMNWSPTAALVMAQLLRIPQAILDMIAGAHWGVLAGIAYFSMVGNWA KVLVVLLLFAGVDAETIVSGGQA-COOH (SEQ ID NO 104, spanning positions 243 to 392), or any variant to this sequence derived from another type of HCV as depicted in FIG. 4, wherein said contiguous amino acids containing a T-cell stimulating epitope, and provided that said polypeptide is different from any known T cell epitope containing HCV peptide or polypeptide described from any of the above-mentioned regions. The latter known HCV polypeptides and peptides are described for screening for B cell epitopes.
With said peptide being preferentially different from RMAWDMM (SEQ ID NO:180) spanning positions 317 to 323 and ASPCWVAM (SEQ ID NO:177) spanning positions 235-242.
Even more particularly, the present invention relates to the use of polypeptides as described above for the preparation of an HCV immunogenic composition.
The present invention thus also contemplates a polypeptide as defined above comprising or consisting of at least 8 to about 68 contiguous amino acids selected from the region comprised between amino acids 193 to 234 and 243 to 260 in the E1 region of HCV characterized by the following sequence:
QVRNSTGLYHVTNDCPNSSIVYEAHDAILHTPGCVPCVREGN (SEQ ID NO 165, spanning positions 193 to 234), and,
TPT VATTRDGKLPATQLR (SEQ ID NO 105, spanning positions 243 to 260), or any variant to this sequence derived from another type of HCV as depicted in FIG. 4, wherein said contiguous amino acids containing a T-cell stimulating epitope, and provided that said polypeptide is different from any known T cell epitope containing HCV peptide or polypeptide described from any of the above-mentioned regions. The latter known HCV polypeptides and peptides are described for screening for B cell epitopes.
Particularly preferred peptides according to the invention include:
QVRNSTGLYHVTNDCPNSSI (SEQ ID NO 16),
NDCPNSSIVYEAHDAILHTP (SEQ ID NO 17),
HDAILHTPGCVPCVREGNVS (SEQ ID NO 18),
CVREGNVSRCWVAMTPTVAT (SEQ ID NO 19), and,
AMTPTVATRDGKLPPATQLRR (SEQ ID NO 20).
Even more particularly, the present invention relates to the use of polypeptides as described above for the preparation of an HCV immunogenic composition.
The present invention thus also contemplates a polypeptide as defined above comprising or consisting of at least 8 to about 80 contiguous amino acids selected from the region comprised between amino acids 253 to 332 in the E1 region of HCV characterized by the following sequence:
NH2-LPATQLRRHIDLLVGSATLCSALYVGDLCGSVQLFTFSPRRH WTTQGCNCSIYPGHITGHRMAWDMMMNWSPTAAL-COOH (SEQ ID NO 106), or any variant to this sequence derived from another type of HCV as depicted in FIG. 4, wherein said contiguous amino acids containing a T-cell stimulating epitope, and provided that said polypeptide is different from any known T cell epitope containing HCV peptide or polypeptide described from any of the above-mentioned regions. The latter known HCV polypeptides and peptides are described for screening for B cell epitopes.
Particularly preferred peptides according to the invention include:
LPATQLRRHIDLLVGSATLC (SEQ ID NO 21),
LVGSATLCSALYVGDLCGSV (SEQ ID NO 22),
QLFTFSPRRHWTTQGCNCSI (SEQ ID NO 23),
TQGCNCSIYPGHITGHRMAW (SEQ ID NO 24), and,
ITGHRMAWDMMMNWSPTAAL (SEQ ID NO 25).
Even more particularly, the present invention relates to the use of polypeptides as described above for the preparation of an HCV immunogenic composition.
The present invention thus also contemplates a polypeptide as defined above comprising or consisting of at least 8 to about 68 contiguous amino acids selected from the region comprised between amino acids 325 to 392 in the E1 region of HCV characterized by the following sequence:
NH2- MNWSPTAALVMAQLLRIPQAILDMIAGAHWGVLAGIAYFSMVGNW AKVLVVLLLFAGVDAETIVSGGQA-COOH (SEQ ID NO 107), or any variant to this sequence derived from another type of HCV as depicted in FIG. 4, wherein said contiguous amino acids containing a T-cell stimulating epitope, and provided that said polypeptide is different from any known T cell epitope containing HCV peptide or polypeptide described from any of the above-mentioned regions.
The latter known HCV polypeptides and peptides are described for screening for B cell epitopes.
Particularly preferred peptides according to the present invention include:
NWSPTAALVMAQLLRIPQAI (SEQ ID NO 26),
LLRIPQAILDMIAGAHWGVL (SEQ ID NO 27),
AGAHWGVLAGIAYFSMVGNW (SEQ ID NO 28), and,
VVLLLFAGVDAETIVSGGQA (SEQ ID NO 29).
Even more particularly, the present invention relates to the use of polypeptides as described above for the preparation of an HCV immunogenic composition.
The present invention also contemplates a polypeptide as defined above comprising or consisting of at least 8 to about 32 contiguous amino acids selected from the region between amino acids 397 to 428, or comprising or consisting of at least 8 to about 68 contiguous amino acids selected from the region between amino acids 571 to 638 in the E2 region of HCV characterized by the following sequences:
NH2-X37X38X39X40X41X42X43X44X45GX46X47QX48X49X50LX51NX54NGSWHX52NX53TALN-COOH (SEQ ID NO 49, spanning positions 397 to 428, see FIG. 4), and,
NH2-IX55X56 X57X58NX59X60Z1Z2LX61CPTDCFRKX62PX63X64TYX65X66CGX67GPX68X69-TPRCX70X71DYPYRLWHYPCTX72NX73X74X75FKX76RMX77VGGVEH-COOH (SEQ ID NO 108, spanning positions 571 to 638, see FIG. 5).
wherein X37 represents S, A, Q, L, N, Y, R, Y or H, X38 represents G, S, T, A or R, X39 represents F, I, L, or V; X40 represents V, A, or T; X41 represents S, D or G; X42 represents L, I, W, F, or M; X43 represents L, I or F, X44 represents A, T, D or S; X45 represents P, Q, S, R, L, I or T; X46 represents A, P, or S; X47 represents K, S, Q, A, or R; X48 represents N, K, D, or R; X49 represents V, I, or L; X50 represents Q, S or Y; X51 represents I or V; X52 represents L or I; X53 represents S or R; and X54 represents T or S; X55 represents G or R; X56 represents G, A, or K, X57 represents A, V, G, S, or D; X58 represents G, F, or Y; X59 represents N, H, R, L, A, or S; X60 represents T or S; Z1 represents represents M or I; Z2 represents D; X61 represents H, L, V, T, or I; X62 represents H or Y; X63 represents D or E; X64 represents A or T; X65 represents S, T, I, or L; X66 represents R or K; X67 represents S or A, X68 represents W or L; X69 represents I or L; X70 represents L, M or I, X71 represents V or I; X72 represents I, V, F, or L; X73 represents Y or F; X74 represents T, S or A; X75 represents I or V; X76 represents I, V or A, X77 represents Y or F,
and with said contiguous amino acids containing a T-cell stimulating epitope, and provided that said polypeptide is different from any known T cell epitope containing HCV peptide or polypeptide described from any of the above-mentioned regions. The latter known HCV polypeptides and peptides are described for screening for B cell epitopes.
Even more particularly, the present invention relates to the use of polypeptides as described above for the preparation of an HCV immunogenic composition.
The present invention thus also contemplates a polypeptide as defined above comprising or consisting of at least 8 to about 20 contiguous amino acids selected from the region comprised between amino acid positions 397 to 416 of the E2 region of HCV: NH2-X37X38X39X40X41X42X43X44X45GX46X47QX48X49X50LX51NX54-COOH (SEQ ID NO 55), and more particularly selected from SGLVSLFTPGAKQNIQLINT (SEQ ID NO 46 or peptide NS1-7*), and provided that said polypeptide is different from any known T cell epitope containing HCV peptide or polypeptide described from any of the above-mentioned regions. The latter known HCV polypeptides and peptides are described for screening for B cell epitopes.
Even more particularly, the present invention relates to the use of polypeptides as described above for the preparation of an HCV immunogenic composition.
The present invention thus also contemplates a polypeptide as defined above comprising or consisting of at least 8 to about 20 contiguous amino acids selected from the region comprised between amino acid positions 409 to 428 of the E2 region of HCV: NH2-QX48X49X50LX51NX54NGSWHX52NX53TALN-COOH (SEQ ID NO 56)
and more particularly selected from QNIQLINTNGSWHINSTALN (SEQ ID NO 47 or peptide NS1-5*),
and with said contiguous amino acids containing a T-cell stimulating epitope, and provided that said polypeptide is different from any known T cell epitope containing HCV peptide or polypeptide described from any of the above-mentioned regions. The latter known HCV polypeptides and peptides are described for screening for B cell epitopes. Preferentially, the peptides according to the present invention are selected from the following list of peptides:
NH2-X50LX51NX54NGSW-COOH (SEQ ID NO 109),
NH2-LX51NX54NGSW-COOH (SEQ ID NO 110),
NH2-SWHX52NX53TAL-COOH (SEQ ID NO 111), and NH2-SWHX52NX53TAL-COOH (SEQ ID NO 112). Prefered peptides include for instance: QLINTNGSW (SEQ ID NO 113), LINTNGSW (SEQ ID NO 114), SWHINSTAL (SEQ ID NO 115) and WHINSTAL (SEQ ID NO 116).
Even more particularly, the present invention relates the use of to polypeptides as described above for the preparation of an HCV immunogenic composition.
The present invention thus also contemplates a polypeptide as defined above comprising or consisting of at least 8 to about 20 contiguous amino acids selected from the region comprised between amino acid positions 571 to 638 of the E2 region of HCV:
NH2-IX55X56X57X58X59X60Z1Z2LX61CPTDCFRKX62PX63X64TYX65X66CGX67GPX68X69-TPRCX70X71DYPYRLWHYPCTX72NX73X74X75FKX76RMX77VGGVEH-COOH (SEQ ID NO 108),
and with said contiguous amino acids containing a T-cell stimulating epitope, and provided that said polypeptide is different from any known T cell epitope containing HCV peptide or polypeptide described from any of the above-mentioned regions. The latter known HCV polypeptides and peptides are described for screening for B cell epitopes.
Preferred peptides according to the invention are chosen from the following list of peptides:
X60Z1Z2LX61CPTDCF (SEQ ID NO 119),
FRKX62PX63X64TY (SEQ ID NO 120),
X68X69-TPRCX70X71 (SEQ ID NO 121),
X70X71DYPYRL (SEQ ID NO 122),
X71DYPYRLW (SEQ ID NO 123),
YPYRLWHY (SEQ ID NO 124),
LWHYPCTX72 (SEQ ID NO 125),
X72NX73X74X75FKX76 (SEQ ID NO 126),
X73X74X75FKX76RM (SEQ ID NO 127),
X75FKX76RMX77V (SEQ ID NO 128),
X76RMX77VGGV (SEQ ID NO 129),
IX55X56X57X58NX59X60Z1Z2LX61CPTDCFRKX62P (SEQ ID NO 130),
TDCFRKX62PX63X64TYX65X66CGX67GPX68 (SEQ ID NO 131),
X65X66CGX67GPX68X69TPRCX70X71DYPYR (SEQ ID NO 132),
CX70X71DYPYRLWHYPCTX72NX73X74X75 (SEQ ID NO 133),
PCTX72NX73X74X75FKX76RMX77VGGVEH (SEQ ID NO 134).
More preferentially, the peptides according to the present invention are selected from the following list of peptides:
IGGAGNNTLHCPTDCFRKHP (SEQ ID NO 41),
TDCFRKHPDATYSRCGSGPW (SEQ ID NO 42),
SRCGSGPWITPRCLVDYPYR (SEQ ID NO 43),
CLVDYPYRLWHYPCTINYTI (SEQ ID NO 44), and,
PCTINYTIFKIRMYVGGVEH (SEQ ID NO 45).
With said peptides being preferentially different from PDCFRKHP spanning positions 582 to 590 and YPYRLWH spanning positions 611 to 617.
Even more particularly, the present invention relates the use of to polypeptides as described above for the preparation of an HCV immunogenic composition.
The present invention thus also contemplates a polypeptide as defined above comprising or consisting of at least 8 to about 20 contiguous amino acids selected from the region comprised between amino acid positions 1188 to 1463 of the NS3 region of HCV characterized by the following sequence:
NH2-GVAKAVDFVPVESMETTMRSPVFTDNSSPPAVPQTFQVA HLHAPTGSGKSTKVPAAYAAQGYKVLVLNPSVAATLGFGAYMSKAHGVDPNIRTGVRTITTG APITYSTYGKFLADGGCSGGAYDIIICDECHSIDSTSILGIGTVLDQAETAGARLVVLATAT PPGSVTVPHPNIEEVALSSTGEIPFYGKAIPIEVIKGGRHLIFCHSKKKCDELAAKLSGFGI NAVAYYRGLDVSVIPTSGDVVVVATDALMTGFTGDFDSVIDCNTCVTQTVDFS-COOH (SEQ ID NO 57), or any variant of said sequence as can be deduced from FIG. 6, and with said contiguous amino acids containing a T-cell stimulating epitope, and provided that said polypeptide is different from any known T cell epitope containing HCV peptide or polypeptide described from any of the above-mentioned regions. The latter known HCV polypeptides and peptides are described for screening for B cell epitopes.
Preferentially said peptides are chosen from the following list of peptides:
VAKAVDFV (SEQ ID NO 135), VAKAVDFI (SEQ ID NO 136), VESMETTM (SEQ ID NO 137), AVPQTFQV (SEQ ID NO 138), YAAQGYKV (SEQ ID NO 139), VLVLNPSVA (SEQ ID NO 140), YMSKAHGV (SEQ ID NO 141), IRTGVRTI (SEQ ID NO 142), YSTYGKFL (SEQ ID NO 143), ILGIGTVL (SEQ ID NO 144), VTVPHPNI (SEQ ID NO 145), IPFYGKAI (SEQ ID NO 146), FYGKAIPI (SEQ ID NO 147), VIKGGRHL (SEQ ID NO 148), IKGGRHLI (SEQ ID NO 149), FCHSKKKC (SEQ ID NO 150), CDELAAKL (SEQ ID NO 151), LAAKLSGFG (SEQ ID NO 152), SGFGINAV (SEQ ID NO 153), FGINAVAY (SEQ ID NO 154), YRGLDVSV (SEQ ID NO 155), VIPTSGDV (SEQ ID NO 156), IPTSGDVV (SEQ ID NO 157), VVVATDAL (SEQ ID NO 158), VVATDALM (SEQ ID NO 159), MTGFTGDF (SEQ ID NO 160), FTGDFDSV (SEQ ID NO 161), KLVALGINAV (SEQ ID NO 166), VIDCNTCV (SEQ ID NO 162), or any variant of said sequence as can be deduced from FIG. 6.
With said peptides being preferentially different from GKSTKVP, PSVAAT, IGTVLDQAE, AVAYYR, ASRCWVAM and TGDFDSVID (SEQ ID NOs: 173-178, respectively).
The present invention relates more particularly to any of the above-mentioned polypeptides wherein said T cell stimulating epitope is a T cell helper epitope.
According to another embodiment, the present invention relates to any of the above-mentioned polypeptides wherein T cell stimulating epitope is a CTL epitope.
The present invention also relates to the incorporation of any of the above-mentioned polypeptides into a prophylactic vaccine composition.
According to another embodiment, the present invention relates to the incorporation of any of the above-mentioned polypeptides into a therapeutic vaccine composition.
Moreover, the present invention also contemplates a polypeptide comprising or consisting of multiple repeats of any of the polypeptides as defined above, combinations of any of the polypeptides as defined above, or mimotopes of the peptides as defined above.
The term xe2x80x9cmimotopesxe2x80x9d refers to peptides which mimic the polypeptides as defined above immunologically. Since sequence variability has been observed fro HCV, it may be desirable to vary one or more amino acids so as to better mimic the epitopes of different strains. It should be understood that such mimotopes need not be identical to any particular HCV sequence as long as the subject compounds are capable of providing for immunological stimulation after which the T cells are reactive with at least one strain of HCV. The polypeptides as described above, may therefore be subject to insertions, deletions and conservative as well as non-conservative amino acid subtitutions where such changes might provide for certain advantages in their use. The peptides will preferably be as short as possible while still maintaining all of their sensitivity of the larger sequence. In certain cases, it may be desirable to join two or more peptides into a single structure. The formation of such a composite may involve covalent or non-covalent linkages.
The present invention also contemplates a polypeptide as defined above, with said polypeptide being a recombinant polypeptide expressed by means of an expression vector comprising a nucleic acid insert encoding a polypeptide as defined above.
In order to carry out the expression of the T-cell containing polypeptides of the invention in bacteria such as E. coli or in eukaryotic cells such as in S. cerevisiae, or in cultured vertebrate or invertebrate hosts such as insect cells, Chinese Hamster Ovary (CHO), COS1, BHK, and MDCK cells, the following steps are carried out:
transformation of an appropriate cellular host with a recombinant vector, or by means of adenoviruses, influenza viruses, BCG, and any other live carrier systems, in which a nucleotide sequence coding for one of the polypeptides of the invention has been inserted under the control of the appropriate regulatory elements, particularly a promoter recognized by the polymerases of the cellular host or of the live carrier system and in the case of a prokaryotic host, an appropriate ribosome binding site (RBS), enabling the expression in said cellular host of said nucleotide sequence,
culture of said transformed cellular host under conditions enabling the expression of said insert. Recombinant virus or live carrier vectors may also be directly used as live vaccines in humans.
According to a preferred embodiment, the present invention contemplates a polypeptide as defined above which is operably linked to a pathogen related immunogen such as the HCV core protein, the HCV envelope proteins E1 and E2, or the HCV NS3, NS4 or NS5 immunogens, or a HCV peptide containing a B cell epitope.
The phrase xe2x80x9coperatively linkedxe2x80x9d as used herein means that the linkage does not interfere with the ability of either of the linked groups to function as described; e.g., to function as a T or B cell determinant. Thus, operatively linking not only includes covalent linkages, but also includes linkages capable of inducing T cell function.
The phrase xe2x80x9cpathogen relatedxe2x80x9d as used herein designates a polypeptide that is capable of inducing the T cell function that immunoreacts with a pathogen in native form.
The defined polypeptides can be employed as such or in combination with HCV B cell epitopes, HBsAg or HBcAg particles, HIV immunogens, HTLV immunogens. HCV peptides containing preferred B cell epitopes are detailed in for instance EP-A-0 489 968 and WO 93/18054.
Methods for operatively linking individual polypeptides through an amino acid residue side chain to form an immunogenic conjugate, i.e., a branched-chain polypeptide polymer, are well known in the art. Those methods include linking through one or more types of functional groups on various side chains and result in the respective polypeptide backbones being covalently linked (coupled) but separated by at least one side chain.
Useful side chain functional groups include epsilon-amino groups, beta- or gamma-carboxyl groups, thiol (xe2x80x94SH) groups and aromatic rings (e.g. tyrosine and histidine). Methods for linking polypeptides using each of the above functional groups are described in Erlanger (1980), Aurameas et al. (1978) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,795 to Nestor et al. In addition, a site-directed coupling reaction, as described in Rodwell et al. (1985), can be carried out so that the biological activity of the polypeptides is not substantially diminished.
Furthermore, as is well known in the art, the HBcAg protein and polypeptide immunogen can be used in their native form or their functional group content may be modified by succinylation of lysine residues or reaction with cysteine-thiolactone. A sulfhydryl group may also be incorporated into either polypeptide by reaction of amino functions with 2-iminothiolane or the N-hydroxysuccinimide ester of 3-(3-dithiopyridyl) propionate. The polypeptides can also be modified to incorporate spacer arms, such as hexamethylene diamine or other bifunctional molecules of similar size, to facilitate linking.
Any polypeptide immunogen against which antibody production is desired can be linked to the polypeptide of the present invention protein to form an immunogenic conjugate of this invention. In preferred embodiments the polypeptide immunogen is a pathogen related immunogen and the conjugate has the capacity to induce the production of antibodies that immunoreact with the pathogen when injected in an effective amount into an animal. Exemplary immunogens of particular importance are derived from bacteria such as B. pertussis, S. typosa, S. Paratyphoid A and B, C. diptheriae, C. tetani, C. botulinum, C. oerfrincens, B. anthracis, P. pestis, P. multocida, V. cholerae, N. meningitides, N. gonorrhea, H. influenzae, T. palladium, and the like; immunogens derived from viruses such as polio virus, adenovirus, parainfluenza virus, measles, mumps, respiratory syncytical virus, influenza virus, equine encephalomyeitis virus, hog chloera virus, Newcastle virus, fowl pox virus, rabies virus, feline and canine distemper viruses, foot and mouth disease virus, human and simian immunodeficiency viruses, and the like; rickettsiae immunogen such as epidemic and endemic typhus, and the spotted fever groups, and the like. Immunogens are well known to the prior art in numerous references such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,036, U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,228, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,313; in Essential Immunology, 3rd Ed., by Roit, published by Blackwell Scientific Publications; in Fundamentals of Clinical Immunology, by Alexander and Good, published by W. B. Saunders; and in Immunology, by Bellanti, published by W. B. Saunders. Particularly preferred pathogen related immunogens are those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,015, U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,500, U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,931, U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,436, U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,191, U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,783 and in Patent Cooperation Treaty International Publication No. WO87/02775 and No. WO87/02892, all of whose disclosures are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates particularly to any of the following peptides or any peptide comprised in the sequence of any of the following peptides, with said peptides containing a T cell epitope:
NH2-X30X31X32DGX33NX34X35TGNX36PGCSFSI-COOH (SEQ ID NO 51),
VLEDGVNYATGNLPGCSFSI (SEQ ID NO 13=peptide CORE 27),
VLEDIVNYATGNLPGCSFSI (SEQ ID NO 73),
NH2-GX33NX34X35TGNX36-COOH (SEQ ID NO 74),
NH2-X33NX34X35TGNX36-COOH (SEQ ID NO 75),
NH2-NX36PGCSFSI-COOH (SEQ ID NO 76),
NH2-X36PGCSFSI-COOH (SEQ ID NO 77),
GVNYATGNL (SEQ ID NO 78), GVNYATGNL (SEQ ID NO 79),
NLPGCSFSI (SEQ ID NO 80), LPGCSFSI (SEQ ID NO 81),
NH2-GGX25X26X27X28LX29HGVRX30X31X32DGX33NX34-COOH (SEQ ID NO 52),
GGAARALAHGVRVLEDGVNY (SEQ ID NO 12=peptide CORE 25),
GGVAARALAHGVRVLEDGVNY (SEQ ID NO 118),
NH2-X28LX29HGVRX30X31-COOH (SEQ ID NO 82),
NH2-LX29HGVRX30X31-COOH (SEQ ID NO 83),
NH2-GVRX30X31X32DGX33-COOH (SEQ ID NO 84),
NH2-VRX30X31X32DGX33-COOH (SEQ ID NO 85),
NH2-RX30X31X32DGX33NX34-COOH (SEQ ID NO 86),
NH2-X30X31X32DGX33NX34-COOH (SEQ ID NO 87),
ALAHGVRVL (SEQ ID NO 88), LAHGVRVL (SEQ ID NO 89),
VRVLEDGV (SEQ ID NO 90), RVLEDGV (SEQ ID NO 91), VLEDGVNY (SEQ ID NO 92), LEDGVNY (SEQ ID NO 93),
NH2-LX19X20YIPX21X22GX23PX24GGX25X26X27X28LX29-COOH (SEQ ID NO 53),
LMGYIPLVGAPLGGAARALA (SEQ ID NO 11=peptide CORE 23),
NH2-LX19X20YIPX21X22GX23PX24GGX25-COOH (SEQ ID NO 62),
NH2-X19X20YIPX21X22GX23PX24GGX25-COOH (SEQ ID NO 63),
NH2-YIPX21X22GX23PX24-COOH (SEQ ID NO 64),
NH2-IPX21X22GX23PX24-COOH (SEQ ID NO 65),
NH2-X21X22GX23PX24GGX25-COOH (SEQ ID NO 66),
NH2-X22GX23PX24GGX25-COOH (SEQ ID NO 68),
LMGYIPLV (SEQ ID NO 69), MGYIPLV (SEQ ID NO 70),
YIPLVGAPL (SEQ ID NO 71), IPLVGAPL (SEQ ID NO 72),
LVGAPLGGA (SEQ ID NO 94), VGAPLGGA (SEQ ID NO 95),
NH2-X11X12DPRX13X14SRNX15GX16VIDTX17TC-COOH (SEQ ID NO 54),
PTDPRRRSRNLGKVIDTLTC (SEQ ID NO 9=peptide CORE 19),
NH2-NX15GX16VIDTX17-COOH (SEQ ID NO 96),
NH2-X15GX16VIDTX17-COOH (SEQ ID NO 97),
NLGKVIDTL (SEQ ID NO 98), LGKVIDTL (SEQ ID NO 117),
NH2-GX1X2WX3X4PGX5PWPLYX6NX7GX8G-COOH (SEQ ID NO 99),
GRTWAQPGYPWPLYGNEGCG (SEQ ID NO 6=peptide CORE 13),
NH2-X2WX3X4PGX5PW-COOH (SEQ ID NO 100),
NH2-WX3X4PGX5PW-COOH (SEQ ID NO 101),
TWAQPGYPW (SEQ ID NO 102), WAQPGYPW (SEQ ID NO 103),
QVRNSTGLYHVTNDCPNSSI (SEQ ID NO 16),
NDCPNSSIVYEAHDAILHTP (SEQ ID NO 17),
HDAILHTPGCVPCVREGNVS (SEQ ID NO 18),
CVREGNVSRCWVAMTPTVAT (SEQ ID NO 19),
AMTPTVATRDGKLPPATQLRR (SEQ ID NO 20),
LPATQLRRHIDLLVGSATLC (SEQ ID NO 21),
LVGSATLCSALYVGDLCGSV (SEQ ID NO 22),
QLFTFSPRRHWTTQGCNCSI (SEQ ID NO 23),
TQGCNCSIYPGHITGHRMAW (SEQ ID NO 24),
ITGHRMAWDMMMNWSPTAAL (SEQ ID NO 25),
NWSPTAALVMAQLLRIPQAI (SEQ ID NO 26),
LLRIPQAILDMIAGAHWGVL (SEQ ID NO 27),
AGAHWGVLAGIAYFSMVGNW (SEQ ID NO 28),
VVLLLFAGVDAETIVSGGQA (SEQ ID NO 29),
NH2-X37X38X39X40X41X42X43X44X45GX46GX47QX48X49X50LX51NX54-COOH (SEQ ID NO 55),
SGLVSLFTPGAKQNIQLINT (SEQ ID NO 46),
NH2-QX48X49X50LX51NX54NGSWHX52NX53TALN-COOH (SEQ ID NO 56),
NH2-X50LX51NX54NGSW-COOH (SEQ ID NO 109),
NH2-LX51NX54NGSW-COOH (SEQ ID NO 110),
NH2-SWHX52NX53TAL-COOH (SEQ ID NO 111),
NH2-SWHX52NX53TAL-COOH (SEQ ID NO 112), QLINTNGSW (SEQ ID NO 113),
LINTNGSW (SEQ ID NO 114), SWHINSTAL (SEQ ID NO 115), WHINSTAL (SEQ ID NO 116),
GGAGNNTLHCPTDCFRKHP (SEQ ID NO 41),
TDCFRKHPDATYSRCGSGPW (SEQ ID NO 42),
SRCGSGPWITPRCLVDYPYR (SEQ ID NO 43),
CLVDYPYRLWHYPCTINYTI (SEQ ID NO 44),
PCTINYTIFKIRMYVGGVEH (SEQ ID NO 45),
X60Z1Z2LX61CPTDCF (SEQ ID NO 119),
FRKX62PX63X64TY (SEQ ID NO 120),
X68X69-TPRCX70X71 (SEQ ID N 121),
X70X71DYPYRL (SEQ ID NO 122),
X71DYPYRLW (SEQ ID NO 123),
YPYRLWHY (SEQ ID NO 124),
LWHYPCTX72 (SEQ ID NO 125),
X72NX73X74X75FKX76 (SEQ ID NO 126),
X73X74X75FKX76RM (SEQ ID NO 127),
X75FKX76RMX77V (SEQ ID NO 128),
X76RMX77VGGV (SEQ ID NO 129),
IX55X56X57X58NX59X60Z1Z2LX61CPTDCFRKX62P (SEQ ID NO 130),
TDCFRKX62PX63X64TYX65X66CGX67GPX68 (SEQ ID NO 131),
X65X66CGX67GPX68X69TPRCX70X71DYPYR (SEQ ID NO 132),
CX70X71DYPYRLWHYPCTX72NX73X74X75 (SEQ ID NO 133),
PCTX72NX73X74X75FKX76RMX77VGGVEH (SEQ ID NO 134).
VAKAVDFV (SEQ ID NO 135), VAKAVDFI (SEQ ID NO 136), VESMETTM (SEQ ID NO 137), AVPQTFQV (SEQ ID NO 138), YAAQGYKV (SEQ ID NO 139), VLVLNPSVA (SEQ ID NO 140), YMSKAHGV (SEQ ID NO 141), IRTGVRTI (SEQ ID NO 142), YSTYGKFL (SEQ ID NO 143), ILGIGTVL (SEQ ID NO 144), VTVPHPNI (SEQ ID NO 145), IPFYGKAI (SEQ ID NO 146), FYGKAIPI (SEQ ID NO 147), VIKGGRHL (SEQ ID NO 148), IKGGRHLI (SEQ ID NO 149), FCHSKKKC (SEQ ID NO 150), CDELAAKL (SEQ ID NO 151), LAAKLSGFG (SEQ ID NO 152), SGFGINAV (SEQ ID NO 153), FGINAVAY (SEQ ID NO 154), YRGLDVSV (SEQ ID NO 155), VIPTSGDV (SEQ ID NO 156), IPTSGDVV (SEQ ID NO 157), VVVATDAL (SEQ ID NO 158), VVATDALM (SEQ ID NO 159), MTGFTGDF (SEQ ID NO 160), FTGDFDSV (SEQ ID NO 161), VIDCNTCV (SEQ ID NO 162).
Moreover, the present invention contemplates an immunogenic composition consisting of or comprising at least one of the polypeptides as defined above mixed with a pharmaceutical acceptable excipient.
Before administration to patients, formulants may be added to the polypeptides or peptides of the invention. A liquid formulation is preferred. For example, these formulants may include oils, polymers, vitamins, carbohydrates, amino acids, salts, buffers, albumin, surfactants, or bulking agents. Preferably carbohydrates include sugar or sugar alcohols such as mono, di, or polysaccharides, or water soluble glucans. The saccharides or glucans can include fructose, dextrose, lactose, glucose, mannose, sorbose, xylose, maltose, sucrose, dextran, pullulan, dextrin, alpha and beta cyclodextrin, soluble starch, hydroxethyl starch and carboxymethylcellulose, or mixtures thereof. Sucrose is most preferred. xe2x80x9cSugar alcoholxe2x80x9d is defined as a C4 to C8 hydrocarbon having an xe2x80x94OH group and includes galactitol, inositol, mannitol, xylitol, sorbitol, glycerol, and arabitol. Mannitol is most preferred. These sugars or sugar alcohols mentioned above may be used individually or in combination. There is no fixed limit to amount used as long as the sugar or sugar alcohol is soluble in the aqueous preparation. Preferably, the sugar or sugar alcohol concentration is between 1.0 w/v % and 7.0 w/v %, more preferable between 2.0 and 6.0 w/v % Preferably amino acids include levorotary (L) forms of carnitine, arginine, and betaine; however, other amino acids may be added. Preferred polymers include polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP) with an average molecular weight between 2,000 and 3,000, or polyethylene glycol (PEG) with an average molecular weight between 3,000 and 5,000. It is also preferred to use a buffer in the composition to minimize pH changes in the solution before lyophilization or after reconstitution. Most any physiological buffer may be used, but citrate, phosphate, succinate, and glutamate buffers or mixtures thereof are preferred. Most preferred is a citrate buffer. Preferably, the concentration is from 0.01 to 0.3 molar. Surfactants that can be added to the formulation are shown in EP patent applications No. EP 0 270 799 and EP 0 268 110.
Additionally, polypeptides can be chemically modified by covalent conjugation to a polymer to increase their circulating half-life, for example. Preferred polymers, and methods to attach them to peptides, are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,766,106; 4,179,337; 4,495,285; and 4,609,546. Preferred polymers are polyoxyethylated polyols and polyethylene glycol (PEG). PEG is soluble in water at room temperature and has the general formula: R(Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2)nOxe2x80x94R where R can be hydrogen, or a protective group such as an alkyl or alkanol group. Preferably, the protective group has between 1 and 8 carbons, more preferably it is methyl. The symbol n is a positive integer, preferably between 1 and 1,000, more preferably between 2 and 500. The PEG has a preferred average molecular weight between 1000 and 40,000, more preferably between 2000 and 20,000, most preferably between 3,000 and 12,000. Preferably, PEG has at least one hydroxy group, more preferably it is a terminal hydroxy group. It is this hydroxy group which is preferably activated. However, it will be understood that the type and amount of the reactive groups may be varied to achieve a covalently conjugated PEG/polypeptide of the present invention.
Water soluble polyoxyethylated polyols are also useful in the present invention. They include polyoxyethylated sorbitol, polyoxyethylated glucose, polyoxyethylated glycerol (POG), etc. POG is preferred. One reason is because the glycerol backbone of polyoxyethylated glycerol is the same backbone occurring naturally in, for example, animals and humans in mono-, di-, triglycerides. Therefore, this branching would not necessarily be seen as a foreign agent in the body. The POG has a preferred molecular weight in the same range as PEG. The structure for POG is shown in Knauf et al., 1988, and a discussion of POG/IL-2 conjugates is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,106.
Another drug delivery system for increasing circulatory half-life is the liposome. Methods of preparing liposome delivery systems are discussed in Gabizon et al., 1982; and Szoka, 1980. Other drug delivery systems are known in the art and are described in, e.g. Poznansky, 1984.
After the liquid pharmaceutical composition is prepared, it is preferably lyophilized to prevent degradation and to preserve sterility. Methods for lyophilizing liquid compositions are known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Just prior to use, the composition may be reconstituted with a sterile diluent (Ringer""s solution, distilled water, or sterile saline, for example) which may include additional ingredients. Upon reconstitution, the composition is preferably administered to subjects using those methods that are known to those skilled in the art.
As stated above, the polypeptides and compositions of this invention are used to treat human patients to prevent or treat any of the above-defined disease states. The preferred route of administration is parenterally. In parenteral administration, the compositions of this invention will be formulated in a unit dosage injectable form such as a solution, suspension or emulsion, in association with a pharmaceutically acceptable parenteral vehicle. Such vehicles are inherently nontoxic and nontherapeutic. Examples of such vehicles are saline, Ringer""s solution, dextrose solution, and Hanks"" solution. Nonaqueous vehicles such as fixed oils and ethyl oleate may also be used. A preferred vehicle is 5% dexErose in saline. The vehicle may contain minor amounts of additives such as substances that enhance isotonicity and chemical stability, including buffers and preservatives.
The dosage and mode of administration will depend on the individual.
More particularly, the present invention contemplates a composition as defined above for use in a method of immunizing against HCV, comprising administrating a sufficient amount of at least one of the polypeptides as defined above, possibly accompanied by pharmaceutically acceptable adjuvants, to produce an immune response.
More particularly, said immunogenic composition is a vaccine composition. Even more particularly, said vaccine composition is a prophylactic vaccine composition. Alternatively, said vaccine composition may also be a therapeutic vaccine composition.
The prophylactic vaccine composition refers to a vaccine composition aimed for preventing HCV infection and to be administered to normal persons who are not yet infected with HCV.
The therapeutic vaccine composition refers to a vaccine composition aimed for treatment of HCV infection and to be administered to patients being infected with HCV.
The polypeptides described in the present invention can be modified with lipid (lipopeptides, e.g. PAM3Cys), and formulated with alum, monophosphoryl lipid A, pluronics, SAF1, Ribi, trehalose-6,6-dimycolate or other immunostimulating compounds known to those skilled in the art, as to enhance their immunogenicity.
Also, the present invention contemplates according to a preferred embodiment, a composition as defined above, with said composition comprising in addition to any of the T cell-stimulating polypeptides as defined above, a peptide or polypeptide containing at least one B-cell epitope of HCV, and/or a structural HCV polypetide, and/or a non-structural HCV polypeptide.
According to a yet other preferred embodiment, the present invention contemplates a composition as defined above for use in a method of treatment of HCV, comprising administrating a sufficient amount of at least one of the polypeptides as defined above, possibly accompanied by pharmaceutically acceptable adjuvants, to allow treatment of HCV infection. In this case the polypeptides of the present invention can be employed in the form of therapeutic vaccine, aiming at the induction of a sufficient level of T cell function for clearance of Hepatitis C virus infection.
According to yet another preferred embodiment, the present invention contemplates a composition as defined above, with said composition comprising in addition to any of the polypeptides as defined above, a peptide or polypeptide containing at least one B-cell epitope of HCV, and/or a structural HCV polypeptide, and/or a non-structural HCV polypeptide.
According to yet another embodiment, the present invention contemplates a composition wherein said polypeptides as defined above are mixed with HBsAg or HBcAg paricles, HBV immunogens, HIV immunogens and/or HTLV immunogens.